Power Stings
by aurosan
Summary: Chapter 2 Now Up! Plankton is at it again, this time he enlisted the help of Bikini Bottom's jellyfish population! Will Spongebob be able to stop them?
1. Default Chapter

Power Stings  
  
A fanfiction by Auro (Calvin)  
  
Plot- Plankton still bent on getting the krabby pattie secret formular tries to use jellyfish to take over the Krusty Krab and steal Spongebob! My god XD;  
  
Main Cast- Plankton, Mr. Krabs, Spongebob, Jellyfish King  
  
"Curse it computer wife! Every plan to get that succulent krabby patty has been foiled by that pathetic cube!" Plankton roamed around the hard steel floors of the chum bucket as he ranted to his programed compainon.  
  
"Plankton you fool! I thought you were supposed to be an evil mastermind, isn't it simple? Use what Spongebob loves the most against him!" Plankton just stared up into the screen, what did Spongebob love the most? Was it singing, dancing? Hmmmm. Maybe he just liked being idiotic, Plankton chuckled to himself.  
  
"That's it! I shall dress up like a clown and attack him with my wide selection of exotic circus animal shapes! All in the color of evil, yellow!" At that Plankton pulled out his record player and put on his evil music, then cackled like the evil genius he was.  
  
"Plankton you idiot! I ment jellyfishing, not clowns, jellyfishing! You have to go out into Jellyfish Field and convince the jellyfish that Spongebob want's to hurt them! Then they'll join you're side and you can use them to force him into giving you the recipie! And if he dosn't just thearten to hurt the jellyfish! Ha, he's such a humanitarean he'll fall on his knees!"  
  
"Hmmmm that won't work, I think I should go out into Jellyfish Field and convince the jellyfish that Spongebob want's to hurt them! Then they'll join my side and I can use them to force him into giving you the recipie! And if he dosn't I'll just thearten to hurt the jellyfish! Ha, he's such a humanitarean he'll fall on his knees!" The computer wife sighed as Plankton toddeled off.  
  
"I'll get you Spongebob! Bawahahahah." Once again he pulled out his recorder and put on his music.  
  
"F is for friends who do stuff tog~"  
  
"Ahhh! I thought I had hidden that, better just take that and throw it away." Plankton jumped up and grabbed the recording, and flung it at the trash. 


	2. The Plot Thickens

Power Stings - Chapter 2  
  
ÒGood morning Krusty Crew!Ó Spongebob wailed as he opened the glass doors to his own personal piece of heaven.  
  
ÒReally Spongebob, you say that every morning, I would think you could be a little more original.Ó Squidward coaxed an eyebrow, knowing that this would act the barnacle head up.  
  
ÒHmmmm... You may be right! How about this!? Werc Ytsurk gninrom doog!Ó Spongebob slurred out. Squidward just stared at him, blank faced by his stupidity. All of a sudden the captians doorÕs slammed open, and out scuttled Mr. Krabs.  
  
ÒArr, Lads! IÕm not paying you to invent a language, although that could be a sales pitch...Ó Mr. Krabs caught up in the thought of money starts drooling, Spongebob comes to his aid quickly, snapping his fingers. ÒHuh?! Spongebob go flip some patties, and Squidward... Do that thing...Ó  
  
ÒWhat thing sir?Ó Squidward questioned.  
  
ÒThat thing you do! You know, just do it!Ó Krabs scuttled back into his office to count his money, Squidward just rolled his eyes.  
  
ÒWell Squidward I better go flip some patties, money dosnÕt grow on reefs you know! Ahahahahahahah.Ó Spongebob did his signature hyeana piercing laugh as he entered the kitchen.  
  
Same Time Jellyfish Fields  
  
A small brown Jellyfish floats to the king, sitting on his royal kelp throne. The Jellyfish stings the king, just itÕs purpose! The King sends out a loud noise heard throught the sea, all off the sudden every jellyfish in Jellyfish Field comes to his aid. At once they swarm the enemy.  
  
Inside the brown jelly fish we see none other then Plankton! He seems to be controlling it with many levers and buttons. ÒHa! Worked exactly as I expected now that I have all the jellyfish around I can convince them to join me an~Ó  
  
A thermonuclear explosion goes off as every jellyfish in Bikini Bottom attacks poor Plankton, we see him once again, this time black and shriveled. ÒOw,Ó he says before he crumbles to nothing.  
  
Some how revived and perfectly healthy Plankton stand at the ground. ÒAll right you barnacle heads! Listen to me!Ó He shouts through his tiny megaphone. ÒWe share a common enemy, and that enemy is...Ó He holds up a flash card it reads: The PETA. ÒAck! That was for another meeting!Ó He discards it and pulls out another, this one shows Spongebob. Every jellyfish is familar with him because of course he has captured them all.  
  
They slowly leave Plankton just taking him for crazy. ÒNo wait! I didnÕt want to use this but I guess I have to!Ó Plankton pulls out of his pocket millions of small socks! The pure horror. ÒYou see with these socks I can control all off you!Ó He throws them up into the air and somehow they land on every jellyfishÕs tentacle, except for the kings.  
  
ÒAhhh, youÕre a big boy! YouÕll need the extra large size.Ó Plankton pronouces as he slips on somewhat larger socks on the king Jellyfish.  
  
ÒSpongebob Squarepants watch out! I own you! BAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAÓ Plankton rambles, he then falls over for no appearent reason. 


End file.
